New Allies...(Time's Champions I)
by Gullwhacker
Summary: Summary: The new digidestined find a new foe, stronger than the three Ultimates together. Will they manage to win? (Read & Review!)


Disclaimer: I did not invent Digimon. I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I do own the characters that I have invented (twenty-seven at last count), three of which appear here. Any similarities between my new characters and existing characters is sheer coincidence.  
  
This story takes place between the defeat of BlackWargreymon and the Christmas episode.  
  
Now, the story commences...   
New Allies  
by Gullwhacker  
  
Alright, that takes care of this area! No offense Ken, but you can't have built too many other spires, can you? Davis grinned as one of the last control spires fell.  
  
Ken grinned. A lot of hard work, gone like that! He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.  
  
Easy for you to say, we're doing all the work! Desperado blaster! Paildramon was beginning to tire as the last of a thousand spires was destroyed. That's it, now can I rest?  
  
Let's check on how the others are doing, then we can go home. Ken began to walk over to the next sector while Davis complained. Come on Ken, it's hard work watching control spires...forget it.  
  
As the three left, Mummymon turned to Arukenimon. He's right, you know; we are running out of spires. He jumped as his companion snarled at him. Don't you think I know that, fool? We only have our trump card left to play. If it fails, we'll have to resort to opening the Digi-ports, and you know how much work that will be. Let's move, we have to reach the bronze spires before that useless wretch remembers creating them. With that, Arukenimon walked down the slope with her bumbling companion in tow.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I guess we're done for the day, right guys?" Davis was talking to the assembled group, implying his role as leader. "I'm not so sure," replied Ken, "something's been bothering me all day. Something we were supposed to destroy, but I can't remeber..."  
  
Paildramon's eyes widened, and he spoke with Stingmon's half of the compound voice. "I think I know what you're talking about; as I recall, you were trying out some new, stronger control spires, but they used too much power. Still, if any remain, Arukenimon might make good uso of the Spires of Bronze..."  
  
"I remember now, I hid them in a desert area, to the...south of here. It might be a good idea to finish this job before Arukenimon gets there." Ken seemed unsure, but Davis made one of his usual, brash desicions. "Yeah, let's go! I'm getting sick of blasting spires day in, day out!" The rest of the group sighed, but climbed onto Shakkoumon's back, and headed for the southern desert.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Arukenimon, are you sure that this is the right place?" Mummymon was looking around the area while Arukenimon inspected the spires.  
  
"Gee, I'm not sure. There are probably lots of hundred-foot-high bronze towers around here...Yes, it's the area, you fool! I should..." Arukenimon fell silent as she saw the three DNA Digimon approaching the area. "We'll have to move quickly. I just hope that these spires are as powerful as they're made out to be. Spirit Needle!"  
  
When Shakkoumon, Silphymon, and Paildramon touched down, the two villians had already left. Unfortunately, the Spires of Bronze were already combining in the air.  
  
"We're too late!" exclaimed Yolei. "If you hadn't stopped for food you glutton..." She stopped poking Davis as the new Digimon appeared.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Digidex entry]  
"I am Turbomon, a speedy Digimon. My Turbo Blaster attack makes mincemeat out of my foes whilst I easily dodge their shots."  
(Turbomon resembles a completely metallic Magnamon, colored bronze.)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This shouldn't be too hard. Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon fired his twin weapons, but Turbomon leapt over the shots with ease. Shakkoumon fired his Kachina Bombs, but Turbomon dodged again.  
  
"My turn, fools! Turbo Fire!" Turbomon's fingertips glowed as a rain of purple energy fell on the two ultimates. When the smoke cleared, Chubumon and the rest were unconcious. "Now for the rest of...Gah!"  
  
"How did you like that Static Force? Want a repeat?" The blast had damaged the creature's armor, revealing that he was a Control Spire Digimon, albeit bronze. Silphymon fired another blast, but Turbomon dodged it easily.  
  
"Sorry, please call again later. Turbo Fire!" The purple blasts returned, but Silphymon's agility came into play. The shots were easily avoided, but the nearby boulder got in the way...  
  
Davis seemed worried as Turbomon turned his attention to the humans. "Um...does anyone else have a plan? Anyone? Please speak now..."  
  
"We do! Metal Tackle!" A metal cylinder came out of the sand, and narrowly missed the foe. A lizard-like creature fell off of it as it neared the group. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Digidex entry]  
"I am Robomon. I might be a bit slow, but I pack a nasty punch. I work best with my partner, Reptomon."  
"Name's Reptomon. I'm fast as anything, and my Para-Strike will freeze you in your tracks. Beyond that, I don't really have a plan..."  
(Robomon is a robotic creature built around what seems to be an oil drum. Reptomon is essentially a newt. They're both at the Rookie level.)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I hope you guys know what you're doing, this guy's tough. After all, what chance do rookies have against an ultimate?" Cody's apprehension seemed justified, but the two waved it off.  
  
"Just watch us. Lizard leap!" Reptomon leapt at Turbomon, colliding with him. The attack didn't seem to have much force, as Turbomon grabbed the lizard, and flung him to the sand.  
  
"My turn! Missile Spiral!" Two ports on Robomon's body flashed open, and two streaking rockets followed an elaborate pattern, detonating spectacularly where Tubomon...had stood. Robomon fired again, but the slow shots were easily avoided.  
  
"Come on, give me a challenge here!" Turbomon spread his limbs wide. "Look, an easy target! Honestly, I was hoping to meet worthy foes here!"  
  
"You have! Para-Strike!" Reptomon fired a green lightning bolt from his spot in the sand, and the cracking energy held Turbomon where he floated. "Fire now!"  
  
"Missile Spiral!" This time, eight ports opened, and the missiles followed a long, taunting pattern that Shellmon could have dodged. Turbomon could do nothing but watch as the missiles came closer...and closer...and closer...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thanks for the help back there, guys! If we ever need a hand, we'll call you!" Reptomon blushed under Yolei's praise, and Robomon held still.  
  
"Come on, guys, I had it under control, right? Right?" Davis sighed, and muttered to himself, "Well, at least T.S. didn't show me up..."  
  
Kari waved as the group headed towards the television. "See you later! Digiport...open!"  
  
When all the Digidestined were gone, Reptomon turned to his companion. "That was fun! Do you think we'll see them again, bud?"  
  
"Reptomon, I'm sure of it. The reunion might not be as friendly, though..." Robomon turned to the area where Spiral Mountain once stood. Clouds were gathering there. "I'm sure of it..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will the group meet their friends again? What is Robomon so worried about? What is Arukenimon's backup plan? Find out in the next story...


End file.
